The What-If Series!
So, I'm creating a new series: The What-If Series! As a lot of you know, there are tons of What-Ifs in the world of Wings of Fire. As an example: What if the SkyWing dragonet had survived? (The body of the dragonet was never found, you know!) What if the other royal SeaWing dragonet (Lost Heir, Auklet's sister) hadn't died? What if Blister succeeded in becoming Queen? I could go on for hours (maybe). Anyway, back to the subject. The first one I'm doing I mentioned up there. It is... *Cue drum roll* What if Blister had become Queen? Sounds weird, doesn't it? But anyway... With no further ado, here it is! Prologue A congregation of dragons was standing in the SandWing kingdom. One of them, in particular, was fuming, and not in a good way. The SandWing, Blister, glared at the 'Chosen' queen, some random SandWing named Thorn. 'This is against the rules,' She growled inwardly. 'Not only is she not royal, but I'M THE ONE! Not some stupid non-royal!' Her calculating mind spun, trying to create a plan. In the end, it went for brutal and predictable. She stormed over to Thorn and grabbed the Eye of Onyx, holding it above her head. The sunlight hit it at an angle, so it made it look like it was shining brighter than ever before. "I am the true Queen of the SandWings!" She shouted, her voice carrying through to the crowd. "The Eye of Onyx has an enchantment. It chooses the true Queen, and shines in their grasp, like it is for me now! I am the true Queen!" The expressions on the faces of the Dragonets of Destiny were unsurprising. Tsunami and Glory were enraged. Starflight was shocked. Sunny was crestfallen. And Clay? His face fell, for he was sure that Thorn would become Queen. The SandWings around them cheered, cheering because they truly believed that the Queen had been found. That Blister was ending the war and ushering in an era of peace and prosperity. If only that were true... Chapter 1 A SandWing, bedecked with jewels, was seated on the throne of the SandWings. She turned and watched the sunrise outside of the palace. How foolish they all were, ''She thought coldly, a dark smile spreading upon her face. ''Now I'm the true Queen, and no one can take me off the throne. She remembered then that she had to meet up with the other Queens, to get them as allies. She had asked them to come here today... Where were they? She frowned, looking outside. No specks of color in the cerulean ocean that was the sky. A messenger shuffled in, kneeling down before her. "Queen Blister!" "Hmm?" Blister looked down at him, somewhat annoyed that he broke her out of her reverie. "What?" "There are a group of dragonets asking for you," He said quietly, raising his head. The scorching glare she sent down at him made him back up. "A group of dragonets?" She rolled her obsidian-black eyes with a sigh. "Send them in." He slowly sidled backward, and then practically sprinted out of the room. The Dragonets of Destiny, along with Riptide, Peril, Fatespeaker, and Deathbringer, entered the throne room. Their eyes landed on Blister, and they swallowed, more nervous than ever before. "What do you want?" Blister asked, not really caring. She had her throne. What did the dragonets want? "W-W-We want you to g-give up t-the throne," Starflight stammered, swallowing again, and ducking his head at the dark, furious glare Blister was sending him. "And why would I do that?" Blister asked him, her eyes narrowed. "On the recommendation of a dragonet? Hmm? I'm not giving it up, and if you want me to... Well, too bad." "You're not the true Queen of the SandWings," Sunny said stoutly. "My mother Thorn is." "The Eye of Onyx chose me," Blister said coldly to her, shooting her argument down immediately. "You saw that with your own unnaturally moss-green eyes." "I don't care!" Sunny snapped, which was out-of-character for her. "Thorn should be queen!" "Yeah, Thorn should be the Queen!" Clay agreed. "Not you, Blister!" "You nearly killed Clay!" Peril fumed at Blister. Her scales were heating up in her anger, smoke rising off them. "Those dragonbite vipers could have killed any of us, not just Blaze and Burn!" "Does it matter?" Blister demanded. "It's too late! The SandWings WANT me to be Queen!" "They thought they didn't have any other choice!" Fatespeaker snapped at her. She shut her eyes and pressed her claws to her temples. "I foresee... That you will fall from the throne! They will overthrow you!" "Ha!" Blister rolled her eyes. "As if!" Deathbringer pulled out one of his silver assassin's discs. "Don't make me use this." "A scrawny NightWing!" Blister gasped, feigning fear. "Oh my moons! How scary!" Things were tensing up. The dragonets were in battle position, ready to throw themselves at Blister, and Blister was ready to throw herself at them, when... "What is going on?" Everyone turned to see... The other queens! The IceWing, MudWing, SkyWing, and SeaWing Queens were standing in the doorway. Queen Coral was frowning. "Queen Blister, I thought we were having a meeting between all the tribes' queens. You called us here, don't you remember? And what is-" She gasped. "My daughter! Tsunami! Riptide, get away from her!" Riptide, still confused, backed up. "Why are you all here?" Queen Moorhen said, "A week ago, Blister told us to come here so we could have a meeting! Something about inter-tribe relations and stuff." "Blister," Coral growled, "Did you kidnap my daughter?" Blister rolled her eyes. "Of course not. They came to talk to me." "All of them?" Queen Ruby asked, frowning. "Yes, all of them," Blister said with a sigh. She turned and gave them all her famous Stony Stare: The If-You-Don't-Leave-Now-You-Will-Suffer-Greatly glare she reserved for the dragons she hated the most. They got the picture, backing up and leaving the throne room. Queen Glacier, who had been silent until now, said to Blister, "And what are we to talk about again?" "We're talking about relations between tribes," Blister said. "Now that I'm the Queen of the SandWings, I wish to get along with all of you. I want to help you all..." Though the others practically ate it up, Glacier knew better. She knew Blister's personality: Cold, calculating, manipulative... Not a very good ally. "... So, will you be my allies?" Blister finished, after a full fifteen minutes of waffle (useless stuff about the subject). "Of course, Blister," Queen Coral said, nodding. A faint smile played across Blister's snout, but she turned to the other queens. "I will," Moorhen told her. "So shall I," Ruby told her. "I will not." Glacier stared back defiantly into Blister's shocked gaze. "I'm keeping the IceWings out of this, thank you. Blister, I am sure that you are a fine queen, but I am not letting my IceWings fight for your tribe." "Does that mean you want to be against us?" Blister asked. "I'm sure that it'll start another war... That you'll be on the losing side of." Glacier blinked, realizing what Blister was insinuating. "You mean you and your, ah, allies will kill my IceWings if I refuse?" "Perhaps I am," Blister said quietly, but her eyes revealed the answer: Double negative. "I would have the RainWings and NightWings on my side," Glacier said coldly. "But I would have SandWings, SkyWings, MudWings, and SeaWings on my side, completely outnumbering you." Blister let that sink in. "So, I suggest you don't fight us." "Fine," Glacier growled at last. "I will become your ally." She knew that Blister would stop at nothing to become the Queen of all the tribes... She would even kill the original queens. She would even force the tribes under her rule... It was pointless to resist. Glacier whipped around and stormed out of the room. Alone with her thoughts, she began the arduous flight back through the desert back to her home in the IceWing kingdom. A little while after the other queens had left, Blister sat back down upon her throne. She closed her eyes, welcoming the cool darkness. She had everything at her clawtips now... She had all the other Queens as allies... The dragonets of destiny crushed beneath her feet... The Eye of Onyx... Even though she had to kill to get to where she was. Her mind reflected upon the dragons she had killed... Kestrel... Oasis... As a void of darkness swept upon her, carrying her into the world of dreams, one thought appeared in her mind: "I don't regret a single thing." 'What if Anemone wanted to marry Whirlpool?' (Request of sorts) (The Dragonets of Destiny never came to this, and Whirlpool was never knocked into the water with the eels) It was just like any normal day in the Sea Kingdom. The sun shone down upon the Summer Palace, where two dragons were hard at work. The queen, along with the royal scribe, were writing scrolls. The queen, Queen Coral, had a dragonet strapped to her by a harness. The scribe was Whirlpool, and he was diligently finishing the scroll. It was about the ancient battle, all those years ago. Part of the Origin of the Tribes. The dragonet's eyes were fixated upon the other dragon's face. His eyes, narrowed in concentration as he carefully and neatly wrote in an elegant script, Wings of Fire: Origin of the Tribes. The golden hoops dangling from his ears, reflecting the light. His smooth, gleaming scales, the deepest green imaginable. The dragonet's heart skipped a beat. There was something about that SeaWing that just made her heart melt. His deep green eyes... His charming aura... His personality... His handsome, smooth smile... Oh, how she wished she could say something. That she could throw caution to the wind and tell him she loved him. But she couldn't... Her mother would never let her out of her sight. She would never have a single second alone with the dragon she loved. She looked sadly at her talons. The talons which would never touch his. She could practically hear him whisper, in her imagination, Anemone... I love you. She knew it would never happen. She was six years old, and still, her mother would not let her out of the harness. Though she wished to escape, she could not. Besides, she had no proof that her secret crush even loved her back. Her heart fell into somewhere around her talons. She shut her eyes, feeling tears at the edges of her eyes. Never would he love her, care about her, or trust in her... As her mother finished the scroll, Anemone said, "Mother, can I go back to bed? I don't feel good." Coral frowned with concern. "Well... Okay, then..." She unclipped the harness, and let Anemone swim back to the cave. "If I find you did anything else..." She threatened Anemone. "Don't worry, mother," Anemone said. "I won't go anywhere but my room." Anemone sadly swam back to her seaweed-and-kelp bed, lying down. Her heart was beating fast as she shut her eyes. Though many tried to ask her mother for her talon, for she was the only princess of the SeaWings, her heart beat only for one dragon. Whirlpool. Anemone was standing on a hill. The grass under her feet stirred slightly, as if it were a tiny dragonet waking up from a long nap. A faint breath of wind caressed her face, lightly whispering words of comfort into her ear. The stars were spread out in a wide, glittering blanket up above her head, so near to her, she could touch them. A dragon was standing nearby her. His head was tilted upwards, looking up at the stars. The moonlight reflected off his scales, making him look like an ethereal dragon. A dragon she knew was part of her destiny. She padded up to the dream Whirlpool. He turned and stared blankly at her. "Who are you?" He asked Anemone. Anemone's heart felt like it was being sawed in half. Didn't he know who she even was? "I'm Anemone, remember?" Anemone asked. "Your pupil?" "Oh, her," Whirlpool said caustically. Anemone's heart nearly stopped. "She was nothing to me. I never cared. It was obvious she liked me. I never liked her back. As if I'd like such a worthless princess!" Every single statement Whirlpool made, casually throwing it out there as if he didn't care what she thought, drove a knife deeper into her heart. Tears came into her eyes and flowed down her cheeks, dripping down onto the grass below her. Suddenly, someone shook her awake. Anemone's eyes opened, looking deep into the concerned gaze of Whirlpool. Her heart sped up again, and she got jittery. She had never been this close to him before without her mother around... "You okay?" He asked. "You were crying, and you kept saying my name over and over again." Anemone blushed, sitting up. "I'm fine." "Sounded like a nightmare, to me," Whirlpool said gently, taking her talons. Anemone turned even redder. "Come on," He told her, standing up again. "Come with me." Anemone sat up. She didn't know what happened next, but she had her wings suddenly wrapped around him, and he returned the embrace quietly. He loves me. That simple thought coursed through Anemone's mind. ''Whirlpool loves me. What if Burn Didn't Smash the SkyWing Egg? (Prologue) Wave upon wave of water collided with the barren, rocky cliff, nearly swallowing the small white shape that was futilely trying to escape the pull of the wind. The ice dragon beat his wings hard, angling them against the wind as he carried his precious cargo: A single, smooth, white egg. Glints of ruby-red and golden-yellow were visible through the hard (but thin) eggshell. The dark eyes of the dragon were wide with terror, seeing a small squadron of red and sandy-pale dragons racing towards him through the rain. He had swiped the egg, the biggest of them all (still fairly small), out of Queen Scarlet's own hatchery. It had forced him to drug the guards, which he didn't really want to do. Now, they were coming for vengeance. To his utter horror, he saw that the huge sandy-colored dragon in point was Burn herself, her glittering black eyes narrowed in rage. The dragons flanking her, SkyWings and SandWings, looked ready to tear him to shreds. Burn and her soldiers caught up to him easily, surrounding him in the air. "Tie his mouth shut and drag him down to the ground," Burn ordered, her malicious gaze on the ice dragon. After they bound his mouth shut, dragging him down to a wet ledge, Burn leaned forward and smirked at the ice dragon, her face inches from his. "Well, well," She said. "Who do we have here? Could it be... Hvitur?" The ice dragon shivered, hearing his name, and backed up into the spears of the soldiers behind him. "He was carrying this, Queen Burn," One of the soldiers reported, handing her the egg. Hvitur's eyes widened, and he tried to grab the egg from the SandWing. Burn squinted at the egg through the pouring rain, seeing the glints of ruby-red and gold within the egg. "This isn't an IceWing egg," She said, hissing slightly. "You stole this from the palace." The IceWing swallowed, trying to open his mouth. The ropes binding his mouth were beginning to break. Burn paid no mind to it, still looking at the egg with a leer on her snout. "You thought you got away with it safely, did you? Scarlet's guards reported it. Yes, the ones you drugged. They went to tell her just as the drug wore off, you know. I thought I'd add some violence to my boring visit..." The IceWing stared back at her coldly. Burn tilted her head and examined the egg with one lazy eye. "Hmm... It would be a shame if your precious cargo was ''dropped... ''Oops!" She made a lunge for it, an exaggerated motion, and the egg fell out of her talons. Hvitur screamed, the ropes breaking, and immediately flew down after the egg. The soldiers grabbed him before he could escape, and Burn plunged her barbed tail into his heart. His screech of pain faded as the life poured out of him, the world fading to black within his eyes. The SkyWing egg landed in the sparse brush that dotted the barren cliff in some spots, keeping it from cracking. It sank into the brush, becoming camouflaged within it. Burn looked down, scanning the cliff. The egg was invisible, leading her to believe that the egg had dropped into the sea. Burn shrugged, dropping Hvitur's limp body into the ocean. "Ah well," She said with a shrug. "No 'wings of sky' to help usher in an era of peace... No baby dragons and lists of words are going to keep me from becoming queen..." She flicked her tail, an arc of silvery-red blood flying off of it, and the soldiers flew up into the sky with her. Not long later, a SkyWing that was flying by heard a rustling sound. At first, she dismissed it as the wind, which was screaming like a thousand dragons dying horrible deaths, but then saw a glint of red through the brush. She slipped into the brush and pulled the egg out. Gasping in surprise, she looked around, wondering whose it was. She shrugged, deciding to put it on the ledge nearby. Whoever was its mother would see it and take it. It wasn't her egg. ''Besides, She thought as she flew away, I have my own eggs to tend to. The egg shuddered, rocking back and forth, and then rolled down through the gap in the rock nearby. Down it rolled, off the straight, diagonal sheet of rock, and into a dimly lit room, down in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. The storage room for extra food and scrolls. One room away from the dragonets of destiny, and where the replacement for it was being obtained. It sat in silence for hours, until at last, just as the three moons floated up into the sky, a crack appeared in the egg's surface. Running down the eggshell, it split open the egg. Out came a ruby-red-and-gold SkyWing head, with golden horns, golden spikes, unnatural crystal-blue eyes, ruby-red-colored main scales, and a golden forehead. A female. She yawned slightly, breaking free of the last of the eggshell and tottering out into her new world. Little did she know that she would be alone for a large portion of her life... As Cerise. *** Meanwhile, back in a chamber near the storage room, three dragons were clustered around a nest. Four eggs sat serenely in that nest, soon to hatch. One MudWing, one SeaWing (like the dragon standing nearby), one NightWing, and one SandWing (like the second dragon). The SkyWing egg was missing. "What about the SkyWing egg?" The SkyWing that was standing a few feet from the nest asked roughly. "Where's Hvitur?" "Dead," The SeaWing said with a sigh. "I saw it myself, Kestrel. The SkyWing egg was strangely missing, though. We found the dead body of Hvitur, but not the smashed eggshell. Some SeaWing talons are searching in the sea as we speak, though if it did land in the sea, we're beyond hope. SkyWing eggs weren't made for water." The SandWing growled, "Then where are we going to get the fifth egg from?" The SeaWing backed up. "We can get it from the RainWings. I know where they keep their eggs. They won't notice if I swipe one of them. You know that they don't care about their eggs." "Webs, it still won't fit the prophecy!" The SandWing snapped at the SeaWing. "It asks for Wings of Sky, not Wings of Rain." "At least we'll have five dragonets," Webs told the SandWing. "Dune, we have no time to go find another SkyWing egg. The royal hatchery is now under heavy security. The RainWings won't care if I swipe an egg." Dune merely grunted, shifting his maimed wings. Kestrel sighed, rolling her yellow eyes. "Just do it, Webs," Was all she said. "I don't care about any of the miserable lizards that'll come out of those eggs." Webs left the chamber, off to the Rain Kingdom. Dune and Kestrel watched the four eggs that they had, until Webs returned, holding a pale white egg. Flashes of faint color were visible through the eggshell. He carefully placed the egg in the nest, so that there were five eggs. In moments, the first sliver of moonlight from the three full moons hit the eggs and the nest that they were lying in. The biggest egg of all of them rocked back and forth. A large crack appeared in its surface, and a small brown snout poked out into the open. The eggshell fell apart as little dragonet claws moved it all away. A small MudWing dragonet blinked, his brown eyes taking in his surroundings. Seconds later, he turned and lunged at the other eggs. Dune, Kestrel, and Webs all cried out in unison. Kestrel grabbed the dragonet and pulled him backward. He dug his claws into the ground and forced his way out of her grip, clawing at the other eggs again. Finally, in one swift movement, Webs grabbed him and threw him right into the river. After a pause, Webs went back and pulled the whimpering dragonet out of the river, setting him near the nest. A loud cracking noise pierced the silence a few moments later. A dark blue snout came out of the second egg, and a SeaWing burst out of the egg, her translucent green eyes wide open. Kestrel grunted, recognizing a fighter in those green eyes. Though no one could hear it, the egg in the storage room was beginning to hatch. The SkyWing in the egg was ready to face the challenges of the outside world, though she was very young. Crystal-blue eyes blinked open, scanning her surroundings. She used her talons to grab a piece of defrosted cow in an accidentally opened jar and ate it. One gray talon burst through the surface of the eggshell of the RainWing egg, followed by the head and body of a female RainWing dragonet. Her forest green eyes were opened, and when they landed on Kestrel, she changed her scale color to match the SkyWing. Kestrel's lip curled in a snarl, her eyes glowing dark with pain and memories. She turned away from the RainWing dragonet, smoke winding around her horns. The black tail of the NightWing dragonet poked through the eggshell, soon followed by the head and talons. He spread open his wings, which had silvery scales scattered around on it in complex constellations. The smallest egg was silent. The three adult dragons crowded around it. "That's one small egg," Webs commented, frowning at it. "That's why I'm worried about it," Dune hissed at him. "Why else would I be afraid for it?" There was a crack, and a small SandWing tumbled into the soft nest. "Wha-" Kestrel looked shocked. "No barb at all! And golden scales!" "Well, I followed the instructions," Dune said with a shrug. "She's the Wings of Sand, whether you like it or not." Webs looked at the dragonets. He slowly reached out and placed them in a line, so that they were facing the three minders. "Time to name them." Dune looked at the MudWing. His underscales looked a bit like sun-baked... "Clay," Dune rumbled, touching the dragonet's talon with one of his own. Kestrel raised an eye ridge, looking down at the SeaWing. A small growl was coming from the dragonet's throat. Remembering the destructive power of the gigantic tidal wave, Kestrel said, "Tsunami," touching the dragonet's claws with one rusty-red talon. Webs looked down at the RainWing, who was staring boldly back at him. "Glory," He said, touching the dragonet's talons. Kestrel frowned at the NightWing dragonet, and then said, "Starflight." She touched the dragonet's talons, just as she had done to Tsunami. Dune's eyes were on the SandWing. Her moss-green eyes were on him, wide and unblinking. "Sunny," He said finally, touching her talons. "This is just the beginning," Webs said, as the dragonets looked at each other. "You will fight together, live together, and save the dragon tribes together. It has been predicted, and it will happen." Something flickered in the eyes of the dragonets. As they looked up at the three round, full moons, it seemed like they were truly the saviors of the world... Or would be, someday. Chapter 1 (What if Burn Never Smashed the SkyWing Egg?) Under the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, a labyrinth of tunnels was carved long ago by the inescapable force of acidulous water, tainted by the minerals it absorbed from the rock it flowed over. Chambers formed as well, tunnels leading to and away from them. The Talons of Peace had used the tunnels for the past three years to corral in the dragonets of destiny. The minders, Dune, Webs, and Kestrel, kept the extra food in the storage room. The storage room was nearby the main chamber where the dragonets of destiny were kept. Among the strange oddities of the storage room, including fruit preserves, frozen cow meat held in jars, and sealed-up bottles of juice, a small dragonet was seated in a makeshift seat made of scrolls. She was scanning a scroll, frowning and holding it upside down. The strange symbols, embossed elegantly with ink, made no sense to her. She understood nothing that was written on it, and didn't even know what it was. She knew innately that it meant something... But what? Suddenly, she heard a rumbling noise. Gulping, she hid behind the pile of scrolls that had before been a makeshift seat. A section of the wall, filled in by a boulder, moved away. An enormous blue-green dragon came in, looking around carefully. The dragon was huge compared to the dragonet, who was only three years old. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)